rr3fandomcom-20200214-history
Le Mans: Ford
:For the Ferrari 488 GTE edition of Le Mans: Legends, see: Le Mans: Ferrari |In-game description.}} Le Mans: Ford is an event in Real Racing 3. It gives the players a chance to win the Ford GT Le Mans, after Le Mans 2016 Update (v4.3.1). Le Mans: Ford starts June 13, 2016 00:00 UTCThe way FM display the date isn't very clear, they use a rounding factor. The days and hours remaining, to start, is changing at mid day or on the half hour. The closing date and time displayed is a cautious closing date and time. The best time to start is late in the day local time, as the next stage opens at midnight local time. If the event is started 11PM June 14th (local time), the event can be completed 7x24 hours later, 11PM June 21stth. Allowing almost two full days to complete the last stage. As long as the second run is started before 22nd June, it can be run.. The Ford GT Le Mans has been added to the GTE-Pro: Ford and Ferrari bonus series part of the Campionato Scuderia Ferrari career series in the Legend category. FAQ and Tips Before starting the Le Mans: Ford special event, please view Tips and FAQ for Le Mans: Legends Stage 01 (Stepping into the Ring) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the first stage (Stepping into the Ring) are rewarded with 5 . Throughout the first stage, players will have to race the Ford GT Le Mans on Indianapolis Motor Speedway. For tips and advice on stage 01, see this: Tips and FAQ for Le Mans: Legends Stage 01. Stage 02 (Assemble the Crowd) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the second stage (Assemble the Crowd) are rewarded with R$15,000 and 10 . Throughout the second stage, players will have to race the Ford GT Le Mans on Mazda Raceway Laguna Seca, Circuit de Catalunya, Suzuka Circuit and Dubai Autodrome. For tips and advice on stage 02, see this: Tips and FAQ for Le Mans: Legends Stage 02. Stage 03 (Training Day) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the third stage (Training Day) are rewarded with 10 . Throughout the third stage, players will have to race the Ford GT Le Mans on Mount Panorama. For tips and advice on stage 03, see this: Tips and FAQ for Le Mans: Legends Stage 03. Stage 04 (Innovation) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the fourth stage (''Innovation) are rewarded with R$20,000 and 10 . Throughout the fourth stage, players will have to race the Porsche 919 Hybrid (2015), Audi R18 e-tron quattro (2015), NISSAN GT-R LM Nismo (2015) and Ford GT Le Mans on Circuit de Spa-Francorchamps. For tips and advice on stage 04, see this: Tips and FAQ for Le Mans: Legends Stage 04. Stage 05 (Le Mans Begins!) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the fifth stage (''Le Mans Begins!) are rewarded with 15 . Throughout the fifth stage, players will have to race the Ford GT Le Mans on Circuit des 24 Heures For tips and advice on stage 05, see this: Tips and FAQ for Le Mans: Legends Stage 05. Stage 06 (Things go Crash in the Night) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the sixth stage (''Things go Crash in the Night) are rewarded with R$?? and ?? . Throughout the sixth stage, players will have to race the Ferrari 488 GTE on Circuit des 24 Heures. For tips and advice on stage 06, see this: Tips and FAQ for Le Mans: Legends Stage 06. Stage 07 (stage name) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the seventh stage (''stage name) are rewarded with R$?? and ?? . Throughout the seventh stage, players will have to race the ##car name## on ##circuit name(s)##. For tips and advice on stage 07, see this: Tips and FAQ for Le Mans: Legends Stage 07. 'Completion Rewards' Footnotes Category:Ford